Lingkaran
by watchfang
Summary: "Kita ini lingkaran. Aku, kau dan Annabeth," kata Luke. Karena Thalia tahu, ramalan itulah yang akan membuat lingkaran mereka tetap utuh. Namun, takdir pula yang mematahkannya. /Birthdayfic yang terlambat untuk Allihyun/ Diikutsertakan untuk Roman Tanpa Kata.


"_Dia menghilang. "_

"_Aku tak tahu dimana."_

"_Pergi saja kau! Kau sama anehnya dengan ayahmu itu!"_

Thalia terbangun. Nyaris tersentak. Kilasan-kilasan itu terus saja membuntutinya. Tak peduli sejauh mana Thalia berlari menghindar. Tak mengenal seberapa keras Thalia berusaha.

Thalia mengusap kasar pipinya yang mendadak basah. Ya, perkataan ibunya memang benar. Thalia memang tak berguna. Thalia memang selalu saja mengundang masalah. Ibunya sama tak bergunanya dengannya. Thalia membenci ibunya, hampir separuh nyawa Thalia sendiri. Ibu yang terlalu egois, ibu yang selalu saja mementingkan karirnya daripada anaknya. Ibu yang … ah, kalau saja Thalia sebutkan satu per satu, Thalia yakin seisi jagad raya tak mampu menampung kebencian Thalia.

Menghembuskan napas, Thalia mengumpulkan sisa energinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya membuntuti _Amaltheia—_hewan suci ayahnya. Ya, ayah Thalia. Zeus. Dan _Amaltheia_ ini adalah seekor kambing yang dahulu kala merawat Zeus saat disembunyikan di gua oleh ibunya—Titan Rhea. Entah mengapa, firasat Thalia mengatakan bahwa _Amaltheia_ seperti memandu Thalia menuju suatu tempat. Entah itu apa. Yang Thalia harap hanyalah dia tak lagi bertemu dengan monster yang akan melahap dirinya. Thalia masih lelah sisa bertempurnya dengan monster semalam.

Mengikuti _Amaltheia_ tak semudah yang Thalia pikir. Kambing itu terus saja menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Thalia. Seperti saat ini, Thalia kehilangan jejak si kambing. Terakhir yang dia lihat saat terbangun mendadak tadi si kambing sedang asyik mengunyah rumput di puncak bukit. Secepat kerjapan mata, _baam!_ Kambing itu menghilang. Membuat Thalia semakin frustasi. _'Apa maksudmu, Ayah?'_

Thalia berjalan terseok-seok. Nyaris lemas karena menahan dahaga yang tak kunjung terpuaskan. Demi Zeus. Bagaimana mungkin Thalia bisa minum sekejap sedangkan kambing suci ayahnya menghilang?

Bunyi gemerisik daun di belakangnya menyapa indra Thalia. Dia mengedarkan atensinya. Tubuhnya siaga, mengabaikan jerit lelah otot-ototnya yang meminta istirahat. Mengacungkan pedang perunggunya, satu-satunya senjata yang Thalia punya untuk mempertahankan nyawanya, dia menuju kerumuman semak-semak hijau.

Saat menyibak semak-semak, Thalia nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak. _Amaltheia_ yang dicari-carinya setengah mati, kini malah asyik mengunyah rumput. Demi dewa-dewi, bagaimana bisa seekor kambing mempermainkan dirinya? Apakah tak cukup ayahnya menyiksa dirinya selama ini?

Tidak. Jangan menangis lagi. Ini memang kesalahan Thalia yang mudah saja memercayai seekor kambing. _Tapi, bagaimana bisa Thalia mengabaikan fakta bahwa justru kambing inilah hewan yang disakralkan Zeus?_

Thalia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap bisa menjernihkan dirinya. Namun, suara teriakan merobek kesunyian pinggiran hutan tempat Thalia berada.

Refleks, Thalia mengenggam erat pedangnya. Hingga kemudian Thalia tersadar bahwa kini dia berada di mulut gua. Setahu Thalia dari sisa-sisa perjuangannya mengingat pelajaran dasar, tak ada gua di pinggiran kota Los Angeles. Atau …. Ah, tidak. Jangan monster lagi.

Geraman rendah terdengar dari dalam gua.

Mengingat fisiknya yang menjeritkan kata istirahat, Thalia rasa tak sanggup lagi untuk bertarung dengan monster. Dia lebih memiih untuk berlari sejauh mungkin sebelum si monster itu menemukan dirinya. Entah mengapa, menjadi seorang keturunan dewa tak ubahnya membuat Thalia seperti umpan yang menarik monster-monster untuk memakan dirinya.

Baru saja Thalia hendak melangkah, sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

_Sebuah birthdayfic yang amat terlambat untuk Allihyun_

_._

**Lingkaran**

.

Percy Jackson beserta isinya kepunyaan Om Rick Riordan

Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

_juga diturut-sertakan untuk event Roman Tanpa Kata-nya ambudaff_

.

.

.

Thalia mengibaskan gengaman, dan balik menerjang dengan pedangnya. Bersiap mengiris tangan si pelaku.

"Jangan." Suara lemah itu menghentikan Thalia. "Naga di dalam saja sudah nyaris membunuhku."

Thalia membalikkan badannya dan kini dia berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan luka dan darah dimana-mana. Wajahnya tercoreng dengan debu yang Thalia yakin, si bocah laki-laki ini pasti sudah berhari-hari tidak mandi. Namun, cengkeraman kuat di tangan Thalia membuatnya yakin bahwa bocah laki-laki ini masih cukup kuat untuk berlari.

"Naga?"

Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku sudah menebasnya dan mengirim debunya ke Tartarus. Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari tempat ini."

Thalia menyetujuinya dan memapah bocah laki-laki ini. Di depan mereka, _Amaltheia_ menuntun menuju ke puncak bukit yang tersembunyi dengan pepohonan yang rindang. _Sial._ Tadi, Thalia hampir mati demi mengikuti kambing ini. Sekarang, kambing ini justru menawarkan diri menjadi pemandu jalan mereka.

Bocah laki-laki itu langsung merebahkan diri begitu sampai puncak bukit. Pun dengan Thalia sendiri. Dia merasa kehilangan semua tenaganya. Hingga, berdiri saja Thalia merasa sudah tak mampu lagi. "Aku haus sekali."

Bocah laki-laki itu pun bergumam menyetujuinya.

Mendadak, _Amaltheia_ menghampiri mereka. Thalia mengerti isyarat yang diberikan oleh kambing itu. "Hei, kemarilah. Mendekat." Thalia melambaikan tangannya kepada anak laki-laki itu. Memberi isyarat dengan agar lebih mendekat ke _Ameltheia_. "Kurasa, _Amaltheia_ sedang berbaik hati."

.

.

Setelah tetesan terakhir nektar—minuman para dewa yang dapat menyembuhkan demigod— yang sanggup Thalia minum, kini dia merasa tenaganya pulih seperti semula. Ditambah dengan susu cokelat kesukaan Thalia. Diam-diam, dia mengucap syukur kepada ayahnya yang telah mengirim kambing ini.

Thalia melirik anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Kini, wajahnya kembali segar. Sama seperti yang Thalia rasakan. Sepasang matanya berwarna biru terang, hampir mirip dengan yang Thalia punya. Secepat kilat, anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Thalia dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Nektar memang ampuh untuk mengembalikan tenaga, ya?"

Thalia hanya dapat mengangguk.

Anak laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Thalia. "Terima kasih. Dan, oh, namaku Luke. Luke Castellan. Putra Hermes."

Thalia menaikkan alisnya. "Putra Hermes? _Hermes yang itu?_"

Luke terkekeh pelan. "Ya. Hermes yang itu. Dewa pembawa pesan yang memakai sepatu _Nike_ bersayap." Cengirannya melebar. "Kau? Aku yakin kau sama sepertiku. Ah, biar kutebak saja kau putri dari dewi siapa."

"Bukan dewi," Thalia refleks mengelak.

Luke memandangnya singkat dan kemudian lanjut meneguk _cola_ yang dihasilkan _Ameltheia_. "Bukan dewi? Aku kira kau putri Aphrodite."

Thalia mendengus. "Kau becanda. Bagaimana bisa putri Aphrodite berpenampilan urakan sepertiku?" kata Thalia, sembari menunjukkan pakaian serba hitamnya yang penuh robekan ala _punk rock_, juga gaya rambut pendek nan runcingnya. " Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Thalia. Thalia Grace."

"Baiklah, Thalia. Mengingat kau hampir saja membunuhku dengan mengiris tanganku, kau pastilah putri Ares. Benar, kan?" Luke menatapnya lurus.

Thalia menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Bukan Ares, Tapi ayahnya."

"Ayahnya? Tunggu," mata Luke membulat dan sejenak memandang _Amaltheia_. "Ah, pantas! _Amaltheia_! Mengapa aku lupa," Luke menepuk jidatnya dan kembali menatap Thalia, "kau putri Zeus?"

.

OooO

.

Genap setahun sudah setelah pelarian Thalia dari rumahnya.

Kini, Thalia menemukan kembali apa yang pernah dia rasakan menghilang. Seorang teman. Seorang sahabat. Luke Castellan.

Luke bisa saja sangat mengasyikan. Dan tiba-tiba bisa saja sangat menyebalkan. Sama seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Saat-saat dimana Thalia dan Luke sedang berdebat bagaimana mereka akan membuntuti _Amaltheia_. Lagi. Thalia mengerang. Mengapa ayahnya selalu saja mengirim kambing sucinya ini? Mengapa dia tak menampakkan saja jati dirinya yang asli kepadanya?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luke.

Thalia menoleh dan mendapati Luke tengah menatap dirinya seraya mengangkat satu alisnya. Thalia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia mengangguk mantap. "Ya, Luke. Aku yakin. _Ameltheia_ ini pasti ingin aku membuntutinya. Kau ingat? Berkat _Ameltheia_lah, aku bertemu denganmu."

Luke mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau yakin, ya sudahlah. Aku ikut denganmu."

.

OooO

.

Pernahkah Thalia katakan? Bahwa demigod adalah sebuah magnet untuk monster. Dan, kini ditambah dengan seorang Luke Castellan. Dua demigod. Bersama. Bertarung bersama. Nyaris mati pun bersama. Terakhir, mereka harus melarikan diri dari mension yang terbakar, dengan dikepung oleh monster-monster berbadan singa dengan bulu yang berwarna merah. Alih-alih mempunyai cakar, mereka mempunyai jari seperti kuda dan ekornya mencambuk sekitar ruangan layaknya cambuk. Kepala mereka seperti campuran antara kuda dan serigala. Bisa dibayangkan? Thalia merasa gentar sekali.

Ditambah dengan seorang demigod laki-laki tua yang hanya bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan mereka dimakan mentah-mentah oleh para monster itu. Thalia ingin marah dan menyentakkan laki-laki tua itu. Namun, melihat raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Alih-alih berbicara saat laki-laki tua itu membuka mulut, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

Namanya Halycon Green. Thalia masih ingat itu. Putra dari Apollo, yang dikutuk oleh ayahnya sendiri karena membeberkan sejumlah masa depan. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah memberitahu kematian seorang demigod, sehingga dia selamat dari bahaya. _Tipikal para dewa,_ dengus Thalia.

Thalia masih ingat jelas, detik-detik mereka berdua keluar dari mansion yang dipenuhi leucrota—nama monster itu. Dengan Hal yang mengorbankan dirinya demi mereka berdua. Dan di balik semua peristiwa itu, Thalia mendapatkan _aegis_—perisai yang dibuat Zeus dan dikombinasikan dengan kepala Medusa oleh Athena. Perisai perang yang ampuh.

.

.

OooO

.

.

"Thalia?"

Thalia menoleh kepada Luke. Mata birunya merefleksikan cahaya api unggun yang berkobar. "Ya?"

Raut wajah Luke seperti menahan kesakitan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku merasa seperti melihat cerminan diriku sendiri saat memandang Annabeth." Luke mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang yang tengah bergelung di pangkuan Thalia.

Annabeth. Seorang anak perempuan yang Thalia dan Luke temukan di hutan belantara, Dengan palunya yang nyaris saja mengenai wajah Luke. Thalia menahan tawa saat mengingat itu.

"Tak ada yang lucu," ujar Luke sambil merengut. Seolah mengerti apa yang Thalia pikirkan.

"Ya. Memang tak ada yang lucu, Luke. Membayangkan bahwa wajah tampanmu nyaris babak-belur terkena hantaman anak ini saja, sudah berhasil membuat tawaku nyaris pecah."

Luke menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi, aku ini tampan, Thalia? Wow, itu pujian."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kau tampan," Thalia cepat mengoreksi perkataannya. "Tapi, kau benar, Luke. Gadis kecil ini amat sangat menderita. Keluarganya mencampakkan mereka." Thalia mengalihkan pembicaraanya sembari mengelus rambut pirang Annabeth.

Luke mengangguk. "Aku semakin benci dengan orang tua kita. Terlebih orang tua dewata kita. Tak sama sekali pun mereka peduli."

"Putra-putri mereka tak hanya kita saja, Luke," desah Thalia, "walau aku ingin sekali saja mengutuk Zeus yang membiarkanku seorang diri seperti ini. Kehilangan ibu dan adikku."

Putra Hermes itu menghela napas keras. Tangannya mengorek-ngorek bara api agar tetap berpijar. "Kau masih ingat perkataan Halycon Green tempo lalu?"

_Suatu saat, kau akan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu. _

Kata-kata Hal masih saja terngiang-ngiang di benak Thalia. "Abaikan, Luke," kata Thalia, meski dirinya sendiripun merasa kacau.

Luke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika suatu saat nanti aku berkhianat, seperti apa yang diramalkan Hal untukku. Maukah kau memaafkanku, Thalia?" Sepasang mata biru langit itu menatap lurus ke dasar hati Thalia.

.

.

OooO

.

.

"Kita ini lingkaran. Aku, kau dan Annabeth," kata Luke di tengah pelarian mereka menghindari Hydra—monster yang memiliki badan seperti naga raksasa dengan sembilan kepalanya, yang salah satunya menyemburkan api. Luke menebas salah satu kepala hydra, sedangkan Annabeth menusuk perutnya dengan bilah perunggu yang diberikan Luke.

Thalia mendesis saat menyaksikan dua ekor kepala tumbuh lagi di tempat Luke menebas kepalanya. "Kau membuat kesalahan, Luke Castellan. Mereka tumbuh lebih banyak lagi jika kaupotong kepalanya." Thalia merentangkan perisai _aegis_nya.

"Thalia, aku ingat kisah Heracles!" teriak Annabeth saat menghindari api yang nyaris saja membakar rambut pirangnya.

Luke mendecak. "Saat ini, bukan saatnya untuk mendongeng_, Little Kid._"

Namun, Thalia tahu bahwa Annabeth benar. Heracles adalah putra legendaris Zeus. Dan Thalia tahu caranya. "Annabeth, kau alihkan perhatian monster ini, oke? Luke. kau potong kepalanya saat aku berikan aba-aba. Dan aku akan memanggil petir untuk membakar kepala-kepala monster ini."

Annabeth bergerak cukup lincah untuk ukuran anak berusia tujuh tahun. Dia menikam perut sang hydra dan menyebabkannya meliuk marah. Thalia menatap Luke. "Sekarang, Luke!"

Saat Luke menebas kepala sang monster, Thalia berkonsentrasi penuh memanggil petir. Berupaya memfokuskan serangannya hanya untuk membakan kepala si monster, bukan menggosongkan kedua temannya.

_Dash._

Satu persatu kepala hydra berjatuhan dan langsung terbakar petir Thalia. Saat satu-satunya kepala yang tersisa, Thalia menatap penuh arti kepada Annabeth, yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan singkat bocah itu.

Luke menebas kepala yang tersisa dan seketika, Annabeth menindihnya dengan sebuah batu besar. Tubuh sang monster berdebum keras di tanah dan Thalia menebasnya. Jasadnya melebur menjadi abu perak.

Thalia merosot lemah karena energinya terkuras memanggil petir. "Puji syukur, dewa-dewi. Kami masih hidup," gumamnya.

Luke menghampirinya. "Hei, sadarlah. Buka matamu." Dia menepuk pipi Thalia pelan.

Thalia merasakan suatu cairan mendesak masuk ke mulutnya. Cairan manis nan hangat. Nektar ….

Perlahan, Thalia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di pangkuan Luke dengan Annabeth di sisinya yang mengenggam setermos penuh nektar. "Terima kasih, Annabeth."

Annabeth mengangguk. "Aku menemukan ini di dalam tas perbekalan kita."

Luke mengusap keringat di dahi Thalia. "Jangan lagi seperti itu, Thalia. Kita ini tim, lingkaran. Keluarga."

"Seperti _mom_ dan _dad_?" tanya Annabeth dengan binar di sepasang mata kelabunya.

Luke mengangguk. "Ya, Annabeth. Seperti _mom_ dan _dad_. Tapi, kami akan menjadi _mom_ dan _dad_ untukmu—"

"Sebentar," Thalia memotong ucapan Luke, "kami? Maksudnya aku dan kau?"

Luke terkekeh. "Siapa lagi?"

"Astaga. Aku menjadi ibu?" erang Thalia.

Annabeth tertawa. Manis sekali. Gurat kesedihannya menghilang seketika. "Aku mau kalau memiliki _mom_ dan _dad_ seperti Luke dan Thalia ini."

"Lihatlah? Kau tak ingin membuat Annabeth merasa senang, Thalia?" Luke menatapnya. Namun, ada suatu emosi berkelibat di sepasang matanya yang membuat perut Thalia tersentak.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan kalian." Seorang satyr—manusia dengan kaki kambing—berukuran kecil tertawa lebar."Bau kalian amatlah kuat, terutama kau," ujarnya sambil mengendus Thalia. "Putri salah satu tiga besar kah?"

"Tiga besar?" tanya Luke.

Grover, nama satyr itu, menjelaskan tentang dewa tiga besar penguasa semesta. Hades, penguasa Dunia Bawah. Poseidon, penguasa lautan. Dan Zeus, penguasa langit. "Dan aku diperintahkan untuk membawa kalian dengan selamat menuju Perkemahan Blasteran. Suatu tempat dimana para demigod dapat hidup dengan aman."

Luke seketika memeluk Thalia. "Kita dapat hidup bersama, Thalia. Dengan aman."

Pelukan Luke membuat jantung Thalia berdetak lebih kencang. Dia dapat merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luke. "Err … Luke? Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku merasa sesak."

Luke seketika melepasnya dan terkekeh. "Maaf, Thalia. Kebiasaan kita bertahun-tahun. Kau ingat?"

Selama ini, mereka memang selalu berpelukan. Melepas euforia saat berhasil masing-masing, mengirim debu monster-monster ke Tartarus. Tapi, mengapa saat ini Thalia merasa ada yang berbeda? Pun, dengan perubahan fisik Luke.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

Harapan Thalia untuk hidup aman musnah.

Di perjalanan, mereka diburu oleh seekor minotaurus—monster bertubuh banteng dengan kepala manusia, atau sebaliknya?—Thalia tak mau menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya.

"Cepat! " kata Grover. Dia berada jauh di depan mereka. Sementara Luke tertatih memapah Annabeth yang mungil, Thalia berusaha melindungi mereka. Namun, Thalia tahu bahwa ini semua sia-sia. Jika tak ada satupun yang bertindak. "Luke? Kau bawa Annabeth, oke?"

Luke menoleh ke belakang. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Thalia berusaha tersenyum. Meski dirinya yakin bahwa jatuhnya seperti sebuah ringisan. "Aku akan melawannya, Luke."

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. "Kau gila, Thalia! Kita harus pergi bersama! Bertiga! Ingat, kita ini lingkaran. Kita keluarga!"

"Luke, jangan berhenti, Bodoh! Tetaplah kaubawa Annabeth ke Perkemahan itu!" jerit Thalia. "Kau ingat apa yang Hal katakanapadaku?"

Luke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sendiri yang meyakinkanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu untuk mengabaikannya. Bagaimana bisa kau berubah pendirian?"

Thalia berusaha menahan bulir air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Tidak. Dia tak akan menangis. "Dengar, Luke. Keadaannya berubah. Kau tahu itu, bukan? Lekaslah. Aku akan menahannya sendiri. Lagipula, isi ramalan Han mengatakan bahwa aku tetap hidup."

Sepasang iris biru langit Luke menatapnya. Dia memanggil Grover untuk bergantian memapah Annabeth kecil yang pingsan. Dan dia berhenti sejenak, hingga jarak mereka sama. "Tetaplah hidup, Thalia," katanya.

Thalia mengangguk. Dan merentangkan perisai _aegis_nya. Pedang perunggu di sebelah tangannya. "Oke."

Sebelum Luke pergi menyusul Grover dan Annabeth, Luke menyapukan bibirnya ke dahi Thalia. Mengirim sensasi tersambar petir ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia menatap pemuda itu. "Aku menunggumu." Setelahnya, Luke berlari. Menembus hutan belantara.

Thalia masih merasakan jejak panas di dahinya. Juga deru napas Luke di wajahnya. Namun, logika mengambil alih. Dia berbalik menghadapi banteng itu, dan menusuknya dengan pedang perunggunya.

Thalia berhasil. Namun, tanduk minotaurus itu berhasil menghujam tubuhnya.

Rasanya, jauh jika diledakan dengan petir hingga berkeping-keping. Setiap inci selnya meledak.

Dia menutup matanya.

Terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah kilasan petir maha dasyat menyambar tubuhnya. Setidaknya, ayahnya membantunya untuk mempercepat rasa sakit ini. Setidaknya, Luke dan Annabeth selamat. Dia tersenyum .

.

.

.

"Kau mengingkari janji kita, Thalia. Aku menunggumu. Tapi, kau tak kunjung datang." Thalia dapat mendengar suara Luke di suatu masa. Tapi samar. Seperti dari kejauhan. "Tapi, apa yang ayahmu lakukan untuk membalasmu? Dia tak menyelamatkanmu. Aku berjanji, Thalia. Aku akan membalas dendam pada ayah kita. Juga dewa-dewi Olympia. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Sekarang ngerti kenapa Luke jadi seperti itu. Huhuhu #lapingus #pelukLuke

Oiya, untuk scene pertemuan pertama Luke dan Thalia dijelaskan sekilas dalam Demigod Diaries, bab _The Diary of Luke Castellan_. Di sini, aku jabarkan, jadi, maaf kalau aneh. Juga scene pertarungannya yang hambar. Maafkeun.

Dan untuk Allihyun, maafkeun kado yang ngaret empat bulan ini. Jadi, aku lunas kan utangnya? ^^

.

.

Fang.


End file.
